Beautiful Soul
by PERCABETHGIRL-12
Summary: Percy starts to feel guilty about arguing with Annabeth and decides to set things right.
1. The idea

_**Disclaimer:**__** i don't own percy jackson and the olympians**_

_**the idea**_

_**percy's pov**_

_**I was siting on my bed staring at the wall in my cabin trying not to think about HER. Every time I try to forget about last summer she comes back invading my mind. Flashbacks of last summer started playing in my head.**_

_**flash back**_

_**"**__**Hey Annabeth wait up!" I called after her. Annabeth had ben avioding me all summer since we got back from the labyrinth, and it hurt me cause Annabeth was one of my first friends I made at camp.**_

_**"what now Seaweed Brain?" She replied. And she stopped walking to look at me.**_

_**"wanna go to the beach with me?" I asked.**_

_**she thought about it for a moment, then said "sure." We started walking to the beach in an uncomfortable silence. So I decieded to start a conversation.**_

_**"Hey Annabeth about what you saw in the labyrinth....." I started.**_

_**She sighed then said "Percy i don't want to talk about it**_

_**I started to get mad as "you never want to talk about it! Why can't you except the fact that the Luke you knew is gone!" I shouted. Bad mistake, very bad mistake.**_

_**Annabeth glared at me and i flinched" He's not gone Percy I know it, he's just under Kronos's spell. You didn't know him like I did Percy you just want to kill him to please the gods. You don't even care about Luke or how killing him is going to make me feel."**_

_**That stung me to know Annabeth didn't think I cared about how she felt about this. "Annabeth-"**_

_**she cut me off " No! I don't want to hear it! Don't you ever talk to me again Perseus Jackson!" then she ran away from me without looking back.**_

_**End flashback**_

_**I wanted to tell her I was sorry and that I didn't mean it but she wouldn't even look at me when I tried to talk to her. Then an idea popped in my head I started looking for my MP3 Player. I found it and started playing songs until I found one that would tell Annabeth how sorry I was. Then I found the perfect song. Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney. I, Percy Jackson was going to sing this song to Annabeth and play it on the guitar I got from Apollo himself with the help of some Apollo kids playing other instruments.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_


	2. I don't wanna fall to pieces

I don't wanna fall to pieces

**Annabeth's Pov:  
**  
That stupid Son of Poseidon always knows how to get me mad, although I guess it was my fault in the first place for avoiding him. Maybe I should explain to him or some how apologize without having to admit I was wrong in the first place. I should but the way I yelled at him he probably doesn't even want to be next to me or have anything to do with me. What did Persues Jackson do exactly to make me this mad, you might be asking? I'll tell you what he did he was passing the boundry lines, I can remember the day clearly as it was the last day I talked to him.

**Flash back:  
**  
I was on my way headed back to my cabin to go over and go over Daedalus' laptop when I heard the voice I've been dreading to hear but at the same time miss.

"Hey Annabeth wait up!" It was none other than I guess my best friend Percy Jackson.

"What now Seaweedbrain?" I asked. I knew he was hurt by me avoiding him and all but he sure looked happy when I stopped to look at him. His usually bright Sea- green eyes were darker than usual and I felt bad for avoiding him.

"Wanna go to the beach with me?" He asked hopefully, I owe him for avoiding him but hey I had my reasons , but I wanted to go on Daedalus' laptop. But instead I found myself saying,

"Sure"

Gods why did I say that I'm confused enough as it is this is so not going to help me with him here. Usually I'd be happy to go to the beach with him but now it just felt so wrong like everything was so tense between us. As we continued walking there was an uncomfortable silence, I was about to say something but Percy beat me to it.

" Hey Annabeth about what you saw in the Labyrith ....." He trailed of. Oh gods did he have to bring that up.. I sighed then said,

"Percy I don't want to talk about it." While saying this I took a glance in his direction, uh- oh Seaweedbrain looked mad he was never mad minus a few exception. His usually angelic face flared.. Wait what did I just think that about Seaweedbrain.

"you never want to talk about it! Why can't you except the fact that the Luke you knew is gone!" He shouted angrily.

Oh so that's what he wanted. Wait the Luke I knew okay first Luke is not evil second how dare he, he knows that's a sensative subject for me. Second he didn't even know Luke when he was himself and not controlled by Kronos. Percy doesn't care at all about me or Luke I'm just someone he leans on, now that got me mad I could feel myself shaking with anger as these thoughts continued.

I glared at him and he flinched.

" He's not gone Percy I know it, he's just under Kronos's spell.. You didn't know him like I did Percy you just want to kill him to please the gods. You don't even care about Luke or how killing him is going to make me feel!" I could feel tears coming and I hardly even cry I could not show him me crying again..

"Annabeth-" he started, but I didn't want to hear it I was far to angry to listen to him, and I'd better leave before I do something I'll regret later.

" No! I don't want to hear it! Don't you ever talk to me again Perseus Jackson!" Then I ran away never looking back my vision soon became clouded with tears.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As that memory replayed I could feel the tears coming back again. Who would've known that Percy would be the boy I'm crying about and he's not even dead. I admit I do regret walking away like that but he didn't even chase after me or call after me. I wonder what he's doing now, probably hanging out with that red headed _Mortal_. It's all her fault I avoided him besides Lu.... I can't even think his name without a wave of pain.

I hated the fact that she could see and do what I couldn't. She could give him a normal life after he makes it out of this war and he will make it, she could see through the mist better, and she doesn't have mixed feelings for a guy who everyone hates.

I tried calming down after who knows how long when I remembered a CD Selina had given me for Zeus knows why. Thunder rumbled in the distance, okay even he doesn't know. I looked at the cover and seen it had a heart on the middle and on the heart was printed 'Love Songs' I grumbled but I needed to listen to something. I put the CD in my CD player and put on my head phones. I recognized the first few songs then one song I didn't know made me stop.

(An: Bold is the song, regular is Annabeth's thoughts.)

**I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
**  
why did that sound so fimiliar?

**You try to say  
The things that you can't undo **

This line reminds me of Seaweedbrain  
he's always apologizing when it's all my fault.

**If I had my way  
I'd never get over you **

No matter how much I need to  
I can't and I never will want to get  
rid of Percy I just wouldn't be the  
same.

**Today is the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
**  
Even though this is by far our worst  
arguement I think and hope that someday  
we can make it through and be friends again.

**And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
**  
I don't want to lose him or fall apart I'd  
much rather stare into his beautiful  
sea- green eyes.

**I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation **

This line reminded me of our fight  
maybe if we had talked it out we wouldn't  
have gotten mad at eachother..

**I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you **

In truth when I thought about it I  
did want to cry in front of Percy knowing  
that he would comfort me even if we were  
mad at eachother. But the love I'm not so  
sure maybe as a brother or something.

**You're the only one  
I'd be with 'til the end  
**  
If I could be with anyone forever  
I'd pick Percy my mom would have a  
fit and try to kill him but hey.

**When I come undone  
You bring me back again **

Every time I'm not myself despite  
that he's a seaweedbrain he makes me  
better.

**Back under the stars  
Back into your arms  
**  
This line was also true I've noticed that  
whenever I cry he always hugs me and  
tries to make the tears go away his arms  
are like my security blanket.

**And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
**

**And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
**  
I still couldn't justify that last  
line without my feelings  
becoming a mess again.

**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start **

I need to know exactly who you  
are or are you another person  
whose going to leave me..

**I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
**  
I can't figure out these emotions  
I have when I'm with him and he might  
be easy to read but lately I can't figure  
or register any emotion of his.

**Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything  
Everything  
**  
I need to know if this is real  
does he even exist is this some  
dream/ nightmare that I'm in.  
I need to know.

**I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
**  
**And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
And I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you**

I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
  
This line about love keeps getting me  
confused and it's driving me insane..

As the last chords rang I sighed fustrated this only helped me a little.. I considerd my options I could go to the swords areana but then I could risk seeing Percy there and it would be too crowded anyway my second option was the down to the beach in this place I used to go whenever me and Percy fought. I quickly chose option two and headed out.

As I headed out I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the Poseidon cabin. I saw that the lights were on and decided it was safe to head out. As I walked I noticed Clarisse and Chris walk by hand in hand. This for some reason made me feel hollow inside so I ducked past them and made it safely to the beach. When I got there I just stared at the ocean instantly feeling better. I don't know how long I sat there but in the distance I heard a horn signaling it was time for dinner.

I raced down to the cabins I couldn't help but notice Percy coming out of his cabin with a goofy grin on like he'd won the lottery. His smile made me slighty happy but angry that our arguement wasn't hurting him like me.

Like it, love it , hate it? Please. Once again special thanks to Wisegirl-12 and Akatsuki Child for giving me ideas. Sorry if I messed up and you guys get mad at me for putting your names on this _**:( **_also sorry that I took so long. I had many problems this past year so yeah. Keep in mind that I wrote this last year so it might be bad.


End file.
